


boat in the sand

by November_Clouds



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Complete, Confessions, Elf Invasion Arc Spoilers (Black Clover), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Anxiety, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lugna, M/M, Magluck, Magna Swing POV, Mentioned Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romance, also not a tag, anyways theyre only strongly implied and are not a main part of this story, hey why is that not a tag, i watched so many animatics while writing this, if youre reading the tags im trapped in this computer help, implied/referenced PTSD, is this rarepair hell?, no beta we die like men, only a little dont worry about it!!!, thats not relevant to the fic i just have no idea what to put, uhhhhh there were more tags i had to add, what do i pUt, what is a tag, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Clouds/pseuds/November_Clouds
Summary: To Magna, love was stupid and confusing and unnecessary, and he didn’t need any of that, thank you very much. That is, until he met Luck and learned just how beautiful love could be.--Or, five times Magna didn’t kiss Luck, and one time he did.
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	boat in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> A 5+1 fic???? owo?????? 
> 
> This took way too long to write, but it's here now!! Special shoutout to @crazycookiemaniac for being a lugna icon and also helping me find the chapter that shows when the power couple first met (yes that anon was me!!!) Go read cookie's lugna fic here on ao3!!!
> 
> I'm still not very good at prose, but I tried. I hope the tense stayed consistent :/

_I was a rebel_

_But I had a cause_

_'Til you came to town_

_Pushed me around_

_And showed me what love was_

– I Was an Island, Allison Weiss

0.

Magna relaxed against a tree, enjoying the sun and his day off. Captain Yami was at the Magic Knights Entrance Exam choosing new recruits to join the Black Bulls, so everyone in the squad had a free day to do whatever they liked. None of the others in his squad expected Captain Yami to bring back someone new. Apparently, most of the other members were employed outside of the entrance exam and Magna was an exception, but secretly, Magna hoped that they _would_ get someone new, if only so he wouldn't have to be the newbie anymore. There were only so many times a guy could stand being told what to do, and Magna was looking forward to having someone beneath him to order around.

An hour later, he heard crunching footsteps in the distance, heavy and loud. _That’d be the Captain_. Magna's about to admit defeat and accept that he'll have to be the newbie for another year when he feels a new mana presence, warm and buzzing with energy. _Score,_ he cheers silently, doing a dance internally. He's got a new squad member, and from the feel of it, the new kid's no slouch. Hopefully, Captain Yami will let him test his strength on them and see if they can dodge one of his attacks.

He feels their mana approach his spot under the tree, crackling and wild, so he opens his eyes and looks to where they are. The Captain has already gone inside, likely to catch a nap, but a boy with blonde hair and a blue tunic is left standing in front of him, a wide, cocky grin on his face. Before Magna can say something, the other boy opens his mouth. “You’re Magna, right? What a weird haircut!” He holds out his hand to shake. “I’m Luck, nice to meet you!”

Magna can't help but feel that this cocky newbie, Luck, should be put in his place, just like he was when he joined the ranks a year ago. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet some fresh meat.” He puffs up his chest as he stands and takes his hand. _This is the crazy Luck, the one they call the cheery berserker, right? I’ll squeeze his hand so he knows not to push me around._

Before he has the chance to feel superior, Luck sends an electric current through his body, from the tips of his fingers to his toes. "OW OW OW OW!” He screams, muscles clenching around Luck’s hand. _A lightning mage,_ he thinks. _Of course._

As Magna yells, the newbie only smiles and marvels at his expression. “What a funny face!” he says gleefully, letting out a crazed laugh. “Hey, you should totally fight me!”

Magna finally manages to wrench his hand out of the other boy’s grasp. "What? Are you crazy? I'm not gonna fight you! You maniac!" Magna shakes his head and stalks off, grumbling to himself. He was just shown up by a _rookie_. That wasn’t how this was supposed to play out. Magna was supposed to be the one to put the _him_ in his place.

As he shakes his head again and starts back to the headquarters, he makes a vow to himself. _This guy thinks he can get away with messing with his senior, so clearly, I’m gonna have to get stronger and prove him wrong._

~

1.

It's a week later when Magna's given a new assignment in a small trading village three towns over. Fourteen years old kids just under the grimoire age were being kidnapped, one each day, and the situation had gotten dire enough that the Magic Knights were called to help. He normally would've been be excited to beat up some thugs and save people, but of course it's just his luck (no pun intended) when he's put on babysitting duty for the maniac newbie, Luck. Luck, who's spent the past week challenging people to fights, shocking Magna whenever they made contact, and being an all-around general nuisance. Magna could scream.

Nevertheless, he's not one to question direct orders from Captain Yami, so off he does with the crazy berserker child and his crazy lightning ways.

When the two of them arrive in the village of Arkney, they're greeted by distraught townspeople who inform them of the old, unstable cave system just outside of town where the criminals most likely were hiding. Just before they started towards the caverns, an old woman with milky white eyes and wild gray hair grabs Magna by the arm, her grip startling enough to stop him in his tracks. "Don't let them wake the mana," she whispers, and Magna can't help the chill that goes up his spine.

~

The two of them reach the cave, stopping outside to gape at the massiveness of the opening. Magna can only guess at how deep it went and how many different paths they'd have to take to find the missing kids. Stumped, he turns to Luck.

"Hey, Luck," he asks tentatively, "you're good at mana sensing, right? Do'ya think you can guide us to where the kidnappers are?" Magna had heard of the boy's battle sense and ability, but he was sure that Luck couldn't tell anything from where they were standing. He would have to have power greater than that of a noble, wouldn't he?

The blonde boy tilts his head to the side and glances at the dark entrance. "Probably," he says casually. "Or I could go ahead and fight them all myself. That'd be more fun, and you wouldn't be there to get in my way, either." He grins cheekily and summons his lightning boots and gauntlets, getting ready to run off. 

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Magna sputters. "You can't just run off on your own like that! I'm supposed to watch after you as your senior.” He scrambles, trying to think of a better reason, knowing full well Luck could probably run off if he wanted to. Yami would _kill_ him if he let Luck loose. “B-besides, this mission isn't just about beating people up! We also have to save the kids. You can't do _that_ on your own, can you?" he argued.

Luck didn't seem convinced and still looked ready to take off, but Magna grabbed into his arm and held him back. Luck shrugged and his mana calmed. "I guess that's okay. But I'm gonna find their strongest guy and fight them."

Magna sighed in relief and let go, summoning his fire as they stepped into the darkness. "Lead the way, rookie."

They ran in a stilted silence, broken only by Luck's voice calling out directions. Honestly, Magna was still in shock over how good his mana detection was for a commoner, but he decided to think about that later and focus on the mission for now. As they walked, he felt his excitement growing. He couldn't wait to fight those guys and show off his fire buckshot. Maybe he could impress the kids that were kidnapped ~~(or even Luck, so he could put him in his place)~~.

Finally, they reached a large clearing. Farthest from the entrance sat the fourteen years olds, miserable and bound tightly but otherwise unhurt. They were being taunted by a woman with long, dark hair and three men in identical purple robes. _That's them. I'm gonna charge in guns blazing and it'll be totally manl_ _—_

Before he could even move, Luck charged past him and sent a flying kick at the woman's face, sending her airborne. “It looks like you're the strongest one here!" he shouted gleefully. "C'mon, get up and let's fight!" He bounced up and down and threw a couple punches in the air.

One of the men behind Luck pulled out his grimoire. "Copper creation magi—" 

Before he could get the words out, Luck sent a shockwave his way, and the man crumpled to the ground like a balloon.

 _Huh._ It looked like Luck really _didn't_ need his help. Magna shook his head clear and ran over to the captured kids and began untying them, sending them towards the entrance. "Go on, go wait over there. We’re here to help!"

By the time he finished untying all eleven kids, Luck had already taken out the other two men and was now brawling with the woman, who had an air-type affinity. Luck cackled as he shot magic at her, zooming forward to punch and kick at her when her guard was down. 

"Hahahahahaha, this is fun! But you're not very strong." He ran forward and sent a barrage of punches on the woman's body, sending her tumbling to the ground. "Are you?" Lightning crackled off of him, lighting up his face in a pale blue.

Magna restrained the unconscious men with a binding spell and ran up to him. "That was so manly, the way you defeated those guys!" he exclaimed, punching Luck in the shoulder. "Not bad for a newbie! I can see why they call you the cheery berserker!"

He still doesn't really like the guy. Luck's brash, uncooperative and annoying, and he always seemed to be smiling like an idiot. But seeing him in action was _very cool_ , even if he would never admit it out loud. With the two of th`em standing so close to each other, he notices Luck’s eyes, the same clear blue as his shirt. _Huh_.

As he slaps Luck on the back again, one of the kidnapped kids speaks up, making him jump. "Can you guys hurry the hell up and get us out of here?" the kid snarks, gesturing at the crumbling ceiling. "The roof's about to collapse."

Magna looks up and sees the ceiling disintegrating before his eyes. He swore under his breath. "Why didn't you say something, you numbskull?" He grabs two of the kidnappers and shoves them into Luck's arms, grabbing the other two himself and dragging them by the hands. "Come on, Luck, we gotta get outta here,” he says hurriedly. “Lead the way!"

Luck runs ahead of the group and guides them out of the collapsing cave system, Magna incinerating debris that almost don't miss. One of the kids is screaming as they run, letting out an inhuman screech out every time a spell makes contact, and Magna can't help but feel the same way. 

They make it out just as the cave collapses, leaving behind a ruin of rocks and dust. Panting, Magna turns to look at the sealed cave entrance. "Well," he says, "that cave system is gone forever." He looks back at the group of kids they rescued and seeks out the one who warned them of the falling ceiling. "Do your caves always collapse on a whim like that? Or is this a special occasion?" he asks sarcastically, not expecting an answer. 

The kid rolls his eyes at him and nudges the boy standing next to him. "Didn't they tell you _Magic Knights_? Those caves were filled with old mana. Use too much magic and they get overwhelmed and collapse. But I guess idiots like you wouldn't really get it." 

The boy's tone is smug despite having just been rescued by them from possible death, and Magna can't help but feel unappreciated. This kid was only two years younger than him, and still a minor, too, and he already thought he was better than him. 

"You really think so? Save _yourself_ next time, you brat." He turns away and pulls on Luck's arm. "C'mon, Luck, let's get back to the base to take care of these criminals." Luck grinned and saluted the kids and they made their way back to the base without them.

~

2.

Two years have passed since Luck's joined the Black Bulls, and without a shred of doubt, Magna can say that Luck is one of the most annoying people he's ever met. He was constantly messing with Magna, both in the base _and_ on missions, but frankly, Magna's gotten used to it. Because Luck's also his best friend, and no matter how rough things get, he knows he can always count on Luck to have his back.

The last few days had been slow for crime, and any missions that had come up were all given to the other squads. If Magna was being honest, he was bored out of his mind, just itching for something to do. He dug out an old rubber ball from his room and was throwing it up and down in the air, catching it with a sure _thud_ every time.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Magna was so bored. Thud. Thud. Thud. Maybe he could eat some of the leftovers from last night. Thud. Thud. Th—

Luck ricocheted off the wall and kicked Magna's ball out of the air. He landed with a flip across the room, Magna's rubber ball in hand. Laughing, he tossed it from hand to hand with expert precision. 

Magna sat up. _Finally, some action._ "Give that back, you menace, that's mine!" he yelled, his grimoire flying out of its satchel. Magna flipped the pages of his grimoire and manifested a ball of fire in his right hand. _Take this, you jerk!_

Just before he could launch the spell, Luck called out to him. "Hey, Magna! Catch!" Cackling, he threw a thunderbolt at him.

On instinct, Magna moved his hands to catch the projectile coming his way. Only it wasn't the harmless rubber ball he had been tossing around for the past hour. It was one of Luck's attack spells, and it hit him right in the face.

Luck laughed loudly at Magna's shriek, clearly finding it hilarious. As Magna rubbed at his scorched eyebrows, time seemed to slow down, just for a moment. His gaze was drawn to Luck's eyes, wide and blue, laughing silently. His nose was scrunched up as he snickered, and it was so absolutely adorable that Magna nearly melted then and there. His fluffy blonde hair shook as the boy moved, and Luck's pale pink lips looked so, so soft. His laughter rang throughout the room like the church bells from back home, a high, loud sound. All at once, Magna realized: he was terribly in love with this boy. And he had been for the last two years.

Magna wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and hold him very close, but something made him hesitate. A little nagging voice at the back of his mind berated him and told him to think of how Luck would feel, if Luck even liked him that way. Magna didn't want to risk their friendship because of his selfishness, he would _never_ want that. So instead of saying the million things he wanted to say, he screamed at Luck and threw fire at him, chasing him around the room, destroying the base in the process. 

In Magna's opinion, love was stupid, unnecessary, and weak. But what was strength without a little bit of weakness, anyway?

~

3.

Magna awoke slowly, each movement sending tremors of pain up his body. He lay still for a few minutes (hours?) before he managed to open his tired eyes to a room with blue walls and a rounded ceiling, almost like a cave. His mind automatically goes back to the cave mission, three years ago now, but he quickly puts the thought away for later. He stretches and tries to move his arm to scratch at his face, but something pulling at his elbow stops him. He squints at his arm and sees the end of an IV and he finally realizes. _I'm in a hospital._

Magna's vaguely aware of the thick bandages covering his arms and torso, attention more on the scratchiness of his throat. _Water._ _I need water._

He manages to sit up and realizes that he's still in the underwater temple, still in the same place the Eye of the Midnight Sun had attacked. Their arrival seemed years in the past now, like a distant memory. He could barely even remember what they had come to retrieve, or why they needed it so badly. _Where did it all go so wrong?_

He scans the room and finds that Luck’s on the bed next to him, still passed out and dead to the world. Magna watches him in silence for a few moments, drinking in the sight of his hair splayed out on the pillow and the way his arms curled in protectively at his chest. There were bandages wrapped around his arms, too, and an IV to match his. _Even asleep,_ he thinks, _he's as handsome as ever._ He stares longingly for a few more seconds before tearing his gaze away, looking towards the door on the other side of the room.

_Where were the rest of the Black Bulls?_

Just as he’s contemplating getting out of bed to look around, a healer with long blue hair opens the door quietly and gives him a small smile. She seems to read his mind and crosses the room to pour Magna a glass of water, and he drinks it greedily as she checks his bandages. After a few minutes of taking his vitals, she seems satisfied and sits down at the chair at his bedside, clipboard in hand.

"Hello there, I’m Nori, your healer. It’s nice to see you’re awake,” she says politely. “Your physical wounds are mostly healed and should clear up in a week or so, but I'm afraid your mana needs a bit of time before it'll fully regenerate."

He nods slowly, still half asleep and exhausted. The healer seems to take the hint and leaves the room, taking the clipboard with her. Magna draws his legs together and sits idly on his bed, drumming his fingers on the blankets. Movement in the corner of his eye draws his gaze to Luck. He's beginning to stir now, face stretching and fingers twitching ever so slightly. Magna watches him in silence, letting Luck take his time. He could wait.

Contrasting Magna, Luck woke up all at once, his sleepiness escaping him suddenly without fanfare. He popped up from his bed and scanned the room quickly, battle instincts activated until his eyes met Magna's. The tension from Luck’s shoulders disappeared all at once, and he smiled wanly at him, a far cry from his usual grin.

"So the battle's over, huh?" Luck's eyes traveled down to the needle in his arm. "Too bad we couldn't beat that guy."

Magna felt something like shame rise up in him, but he pushed it down. "Yeah, too bad," he said, glaring at the floor. 

Magna had been training so hard lately, had been working so that he could get stronger, and even then, he couldn't keep up with everyone else. The rest of his squad had all fought till the very end, getting back up again and again and pushing past their limits. But Magna had been crushed in the very beginning, like an insignificant fly. Even with Luck's help, even with that Temple Guardian, he was pushed aside like he was nothing. And he hated that. He hated that so, so much.

"I guess we'll just have to get stronger so we can win next time."

Magna jerked up in surprise, and he gaped at Luck. Slowly, he started to laugh. Of _course_ the idiot would make it seem that simple. Luck always made it simple, always made it so much easier to get stronger. If you win, you go after bigger guys and set greater goals, and if you lost, you just had to work harder to the become the best you could be and more. Luck’s words always left no room for doubt, and this time was no different. _Get stronger and **win**._

Magna stood up from his bed and punched the air enthusiastically, suddenly filled with energy. "Well, I'm gonna work super hard and get way stronger than you, you battle maniac!" he yelled. He was ready to start getting stronger right then and there, and he was going to surpass Luck while doing it. 

"Nah, I think I could totally beat you, easy." Luck replied, grinning that crazy grin Magna loved so dearly. "Let's spar, Magna, and see who's better!"

"You're on, you maniac!" And he flung fireballs at him, laughing the whole time.

~

4.

Worry was a foreign emotion to Magna. The Black Bulls were a Magic Knight squad with handpicked members, by Captain Yami, no less. They were more than capable in a fight and usually the mages they went up against weren't particularly strong. There was never any need to be afraid that someone would get hurt, that something bad would happen. He had felt nervous about money or a fight before, but nervousness was one thing. Worry was another.

Yet here Magna was, lying awake at 2am, staring up at the ceiling with a deep feeling of dread in his chest, lying just on top of his heart. There was a nagging feeling, a little whisper in the back of his mind that kept him awake with worry, telling him that attacks were far more likely with everyone asleep, telling him that if he went to sleep, he might not wake up. Magna felt like he was going to puke. 

There was no logic in his fear, but it was there anyways, keeping him awake. He sighed and rolled off his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Maybe if he had a glass of water, he would be able to fall asleep. He fumbled his way into the kitchen.

Magna summoned a small flame in the palm of his hand, just enough to see by. As he walked to the tap, he could make out a figure sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging their legs back and forth. Silently, he hopped up next to them.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Luck shakes his head and his jittery movements stop. "I was up thinking of all the guys out there I could fight and all the ways I could get stronger." He shakes his head again. His reply is quiet and soft, and Magna doesn't need a truth spell to know that he's lying. 

He plays along. "Have I ever told you you're completely insane?" Magna shoots back, grinning playfully. "'Course you're still trying to get ahead of me at 2 in the goddam morning. How many times do I have to tell ya it ain't gonna happen?"

Luck punches his shoulder ~~(softly, softer than he would have if the others were around)~~ and smiles, a trembling, gentle smile that feels more genuine than anything Magna's ever seen in his life. "If that's what you think Magna,” he replies. “We'll just have to see, won't we? Let's fight tomorrow, and then we can decide who's gotten stronger!" Luck's eyes start to twinkle.

"Deal."

By the time Luck's practicing his punches again, Magna realizes that his dread has gone, taking his insomnia with it. Relief washes over him in waves and he wonders what he was worried about. As he puts his glass in the sink, his eyes are drawn to Luck's scarred knuckles, and he wonders why Luck was awake. 

He settles back onto the counter and decides that it doesn't matter. Even Luck wasn't invincible, no matter how hard he pretended he was. Even Luck had chinks in his armor. 

Leaning against the wall, Magna watched the other boy punch the air. As he fell asleep, he silently wished for something more.

~

5.

All he could see was light. It was everywhere, blue and bright, searing the insides of his eyelids. Magna clenched his fists and held Luck down tighter. _I'm not letting you go._

"LUCK!" Asta yelled. He plunged his sword into Luck's body, holding him down. The light brightened and burned Magna's hands, but he refused to let go. _C'mon, Luck, wake up, damnit!_

The mana seemed to change, seemed to shift into something else, and the three of them gasped. Luck moved a little and smiled a wide smile. The elf inside of him spoke. "I do, too."

The elf closed his eyes. "Humans. Elves. I wanted to become friends with your kind. I really believed that I could." At his words, the light becomes almost unbearable, and Magna can _feel_ the spell dissolving from Luck's body. The mana screamed and the mana roared and the whole city lit up with bright, blue magic that threw them away from Luck's body. 

Magna scrambled to his feet, exhausted and drained of all magic but still ready to fight. Luck got unsteadily to his feet, face lowered towards the ground. He sniffled, and when he spoke, his voice trembled with a hurt Magna had never heard from him before. "Um. Guys..."

He turns his face to look them in the eyes, and startlingly, tears are rolling down his face. "Tell me. Can I still be in the Black Bulls?" Luck sobs, a sound so full of _sadness_ that Magna nearly cries too. 

Vaguely, Magna hears Asta and Vanessa laugh in relief and fatigue. Luck's tears are still coming steadily, and he looks two seconds from collapsing. Magna hesitates, just for a second.

Part of him is so relieved that his best friend is okay, so relieved that the danger is gone that he could kiss him then and there, but Magna takes a good look at him and knows. _That's not what he needs from me right now._ So instead, he scoffs and takes three stumbling steps forward. He wraps an arm around Luck's shoulders, tight enough to hurt.

"What're you talking about, Luck?" He shakes his head and pulls him in closer. "'Course you can."

Luck's sobbing harder now, tears and snot streaming down his face and onto Magna's jacket, but Magna doesn't let him go quite yet. _I did the right thing,_ he thinks to himself.

And if Luck decides to kick him in the face to deal with his embarrassment, then that's no one's business but theirs.

~

+1

Captain Yami lined up all the members of his squad and started pacing in front of them. "The kingdom's in shambles from all the crazy attacks, so you all have to go out and help clean up," he said, running a hand through his hair. "You all better do a damn good job and surpass your limits or I'll kill ya." He glared at them, eyes full of murder.

"Yes, sir, Yami sir!" Magna yelled, eager to get out of the hideout and do something. _Man, it'll be great to get out, especially since our squad hasn't gotten any missions lately._

Yami began giving everyone their assignments, pairing people together and sending them off until only Magna and Luck were left. He turned to them and glowered, his mana flaring in a purple cloud around him. "You two are going to go to that village Luck destroyed and you're not going to cause any trouble, got it?" he said menacingly, grabbing their heads. The two of them nodded quickly and the captain dropped them. They grabbed their brooms and set off.

Two weeks had passed since the invasion. The elves had left behind a lot of damage, but slowly, the kingdom was starting to rebuild itself. The villages that were hit the hardest had requested assistance from the Magic Knights in the clean-up to help move rubble and reconstruct buildings. Unfortunately, this meant that the village that Magna destroyed with Vanessa and Asta needed assistance, and unfortunately, Magna had been assigned to go there with Luck. 

After the adrenaline from the battle had worn off, the air between him and Luck became tense and stilted with unsaid words and feelings. Magna had taken to avoiding him, busying himself with cleaning up the base and training alongside Asta. The feelings he had managed to smother down for years were bubbling to the surface, threatening to spill over, and if he was being honest, it scared him. It scared him that he had feelings for his best friend, scared him how his knees went weak every time he saw him smile, but what scared him most was the possibility of Luck not liking him back, of Luck being so disgusted with him that he never spoke to him again. Every time Magna thought of going to talk to Luck, the old fear came crashing back and he spent another hour locked up in his room. So, the news that he would have to go on a mission with Luck alone made his heart thud with anticipation.

Nonetheless, he still had a job to do, so he put his feelings aside for the thousandth time and went with him. The flight was short, and they quickly arrived outside the city walls and were directed to the southwest sector, where the destruction was most. The two of them made their way over, casual as can be.

"I bet I can lift more than you, Magna!" Luck chirped, bouncing up and down as he walked.

Magna scoffed and his usual facade clicked into place with ease. "Yeah right, you punk. I'm gonna lift twice as much as you, and prove I'm stronger!" Luck laughed.

They reached the spot they were assigned to clear and got to work, exchanging banter and showing off to one another. Luck boasted a new trick he learned from when the elf possessed his body and Magna in turn showed him his explosive scattershot, newly improved and guaranteed to hit the target.

As the hours passed and they settled back into their familiar bantering, Magna felt himself slowly begin to relax. _What have I spent the past two weeks worrying over?_ Their friendship was the same as it always was, and no stupid hug was going to change that. 

Eventually, nighttime descended and most of the civilians had gone home, leaving the crazy Magic Knights to finish up, and the two of them were left alone. And when Magna looked up and saw the way Luck’s eyes shone as he laughed, his heart just about stopped, and he remembered _why_ he had fallen for him in the first place. 

Luck glanced up and noticed him staring and grinned even wider. "You getting tired already, Magna?" he called to him. 

Magna's emotions churned inside of him and consumed his mind. There was absolutely no way he could live without seeing Luck's smile every day, no way he could go on without him. Magna's heart rate picked up and he decided then and there. _I'm going to tell him. Here. Now._

"I could never get tired of working with you, Luck," he blurted out. _Did I just say that out loud?_ Magna felt his face turn bright red with embarrassment, and he averted his gaze.

The crackling sound of Luck's mana stopped and when he lifted his head, Magna saw that Luck was staring at him, cheeks dusted pink.

"Me too," Luck breathed, his voice softer than Magna had ever heard before. His heart soared, just a little, and his fingers twitched. Full of a handful of courage, he took a step forward. 

"I've wanted to say that for years," he said quietly. "I've-I've wanted to tell you-"

Luck surged forward, cutting him off. His hands grabbed Magna's face and before he could react, their lips were on each other, meshing together as Luck bit his bottom lip. Magna's eyelids fluttered and he leaned in, deepening the kiss. Luck tasted like vanilla and sugar and rain and it was the sweetest thing he ever had. His hands found Luck's back and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tight. 

Magna pulled back first, gasping for air. He tested his forehead on Luck's and examined him in a daze. "You..."

"Me," Luck whispered back.

Magna could only stare. "All this time... and you felt the same way." 

Luck smiled at him and moved to kiss his cheek. "I guess you were just too scared to say something, Magna." He looks at the ground for a second before looking at Magna again, and his next words are hushed. "I was, too."

Magna's heart thudded loudly against his ribcage. _I am so in love with this boy._ He pulled him in for another quick kiss and ran his hands lovingly through Luck’s beautiful blonde hair. _And what’s weak about that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Was an Island by Allison Weiss
> 
> The ending is a bit rushed but writing is hard, so
> 
> While I was writing this, I fell in love with the random teenage extra from part 1. *wipes tear* He's just so sassy :')
> 
> I have more planned for this fandom as well as bnha so yeah look out for that (though I can't say how long it would take)


End file.
